


Red

by Anntar



Series: Anntar's Confused Xeno Ship Week [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anntar/pseuds/Anntar
Summary: Blood red is never a good color.





	Red

Blood soaked the grass beneath them.

Her friends and comrades. The only people that gave a damn about her. The people who fought against Malos in the World Tree. All bloody corpses littering the ground of New Eden.

She only woke to see the Dark Aegis himself, alive and well, sliding his Monado out of Rex’s now cut up body, with the rest of her comrades having become corpses.

Her emotions clouded her head as Malos stepped towards her. She felt anger, sadness. All her friends dead by Malos’s senseless violence.

Many people have died to Malos, but Rex.

Her Rex.

No. That crossed the line for Nia.

She drew her scimitar.

 

Rex woke to screams. He quickly looked the source of the screams.

It was Nia seemingly asleep. She was cold sweating.

‘She’s probably havin’ a nightmare.’ He thought.

He walked over to her and gently shook her.

She shot up, breathing heavily.

“Rex!” She immediately crushed him in a bear hug. “Yer okay!”

“Yea, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just a night fright, that’s all.” She said, mentally swearing to never let him be stained with red.


End file.
